Hidden Intentions
by littledoggy
Summary: Hyuuga Natsume agreed to the school prom? With Mikan? How did that come to pass? Oh dear Natsume, you can be quite the ‘gentleman’ at times no? NOT. What intentions have you under your sleeve?


Okay, another one-shot from me! Sorry if I bore you with these silly fan fictions, I myself have no idea why I like making them.

Summary:

Hyuuga Natsume agreed to the school prom? With _Mikan_? How did that come to pass? Oh dear Natsume, you can be quite the 'gentleman' at times no? NOT. What intentions have you under your sleeve?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**.;"Hidden Intentions";.**

….

The situation was totally out of control. Chaos was apparent even from a distance. The din was painfully loud.

The scraping of many shoes on the ground and the loud chatter of the students did nothing to lighten the situation. One had to shout in order to start a conversation.

Music blared in the background, ranging from slow classic to jazzy pop and rock.

You guessed it right – the long-awaited prom has begun.

…

Beautiful ladies and handsome gentlemen in suits milled about happily, sipping juice and satiating their appetite at the buffet table. Difference in age and gender were disregarded that night – for now, they were one student body, present to gain new friends and to deepen relationships.

But for one Hyuuga Natsume, this was a useless event, created only for fun and relaxation, something he wanted but could never get.

And that was why he was extremely pissed off at being dragged along by no other than his partner a.k.a Sakura Mikan. The idiot was giggling all the while she held his hand (unconsciously) and seemed to find anything she saw hilarious however dull or serious it was. It irked him to no end.

Why had he allowed her to bring him here in the first place?

The sound of a gun being loaded reached his ears and his head snapped to the food table. Hotaru was there, eating her fill of crab roe. Upon sensing Natsume's glare on her, she pointed her thrice-improved Baka Gun at him then inclined her head in Mikan's direction.

Her bland message was clear: _Do as she says or else._

He could have ignored her, right? After all those missions, brushing off her silent threat shouldn't be a problem.

Well, could it be because…Natsume wanted to do it?

Kami-sama, no way!

Then again, it could be possible, judging by the conceited smirk his inner self wore. Oh Natsume, what is going on in that brilliant but perverted mind of yours?

….

"Hey, look here. You won't believe this," a boy said, shaking his head in disbelief. In his hand was a slip of voting paper he had retrieved from the voting box.

"What's up?"

The first boy handed him the piece of paper as his answer. His friend received it with a puzzled look.

A moment later his eyes grew as big as saucers when he saw the name written on it, for it belonged to no other than Sakura Mikan.

And the one who had voted for her was…Hyuuga Natsume.

"Oh. My. GOD."

"Yeah. Say, what'll happen if Sakura-san didn't top the votes?" the first boy asked fearfully.

Both gulped.

If she did not, Hell would break loose for sure, in the destructive form of fire courtesy of Hyuuga Natsume.

Definitely not a scene they would like to see, much less be a part of.

But out of all girls, why _her_?

"Prepare to include Sakura Mikan by default."

Hyuuga Natsume's name is quite influential ne?

….

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen! It is now time to announce the King and Queen of the prom!" Kokoroyomi yelled into a microphone. "Well, here are the votes…"

A younger boy ran up the steps and handed a pure white envelope to him, bowing politely before he left. Kokoroyomi smiled and muttered a 'thank you'.

Just for the fun of it, he licked his lips and ripped the top of the envelope off slowly to build the suspense. His eyes scanned the area for a certain brunette, for the shocking news had spread among the staff like wildfire.

Sure enough, he spotted her somewhere in the middle of the crowd with a reluctant Natsume by her side. Mikan was smiling and cheering along with the rest of the students, but the boy was scowling and glaring at Koko as though it was his fault.

The mind reading alice diverted his gaze from the couple to the envelope rather hastily. He did not want to be trapped in a holocaust, oh no, not him.

"The King of this year's prom is…" There he paused dramatically for emphasis. "…Hyuuga Natsume!"

Rabid fangirls cheered in the background and caused the others to cringe and clap their hands to their ears.

"Natsume-kun…!" they squealed, swooning over him despite the death glare he sent them. There were too many to kill by his glares alone.

"Calm down, people!" Kokoroyomi yelled over the din, trying to shut his mind down. Torrents of thoughts streamed into his head – girls' thoughts on how hot Natsume was, and boys' mental snorts as well as weak attempts at ignoring their girlfriends' rant. It was so confusing!

"Now's the time to announce the Queen!"

Now THAT silenced them. The previous screams tuned down to an excited murmur that spread among the female population, and the boys sighed with relief, if only with a tiny seed of jealousy sprouting in their hearts.

"The Queen is…"

Everyone – well, the girls at least – waited with bated breath.

"Sakura Mikan."

There were howls of protest and righteous anger from the crowd. Girls booed and screeched incoherently about the lack of beauty and ranking in the poor brunette. The boys on the other hand exhaled happily, knowing that they still stood a chance with the girl of their dreams.

Mikan stood frozen to her spot, her chocolate brown eyes wide. Girls of ages ranging from teenagers to those as young as eight years old shouted ugly words at her. Some even went so far to pull her hair after uttering the degrading remarks.

Of course, they didn't get away. Those who were lucky only received a small flame, but the rest had their hair or skirts – even both – burned badly until they were barely recognizable as what they once were.

"Would the King and Queen please step up on stage and deliver a short speech?" Kokoroyomi yelled, praying to be left alive.

Seeing the emcee's scared look, Natsume smirked and sauntered up to the stage, pulling a very shocked Mikan along with him. She whimpered and tried to pull away, to no avail. Natsume had an iron grip on her wrist.

Trembling, Kokoroyomi passed the microphone over to the fire alice, who held it in his hand for a short moment before reducing it into ashes.

"Who needs the mike," he muttered, brushing the dust off his hand. Suddenly he scooped Mikan into a light hug and delivered a chaste kiss on her cheek, his face turned away from the prying eyes of the crowd.

The expression '_totally speechless_' wouldn't suffice. A tense silence lay on them like a heavy blanket, suffocating yet fragile.

An indignant scream from a certain emerald-eyed girl broke it.

"_SAKURA MIKAN…! YOU'LL PAY FOR SNATCHING MY KISS FROM ME!_"

Mikan blinked as though shaking herself out of a trance. "What? When did I snatch your kiss? Not that I want one…"

"_NATSUME-KUN JUST **KISSED** YOU, MORON_!"

"What?" she asked blankly. It was then she realized the presence of another person close to her own body – _too_ close, in fact.

Contrary to what the crowd thought they saw, Natsume did _not_ plant a kiss on her cheek. In fact, his lips never made contact with her skin at all. All she could feel was his soft snort of disbelief as his breath traveled down her neck.

"Baka," he whispered. "Oh, and a nice butt you have there, polka dots."

Mikan froze and looked down. To her utmost dismay, her skirt was hitched up far enough to allow Natsume a generous view of her panties. And the culprit was…

Natsume's hand.

_It._

_Was._

_Gripping._

_Her._

_BUTT._

Sakura Mikan exploded in a haze of fury.

"Natsume-kun…"

"Oh, and move a little baka, I can't feel your boobs," Natsume teased.

That was it.

"_NATSUME YOU **PERVEEERRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTT**!_"

',',

Oh my God I so did not write that! I didn't, I didn't, I didn't…!

How on earth did I – wait I never wrote that!

Review and say it isn't me, onegai…! That is so NOT my style!

PS: I've run out of time to proof-read properly, so forgive the mistakes. But if you feel that they are too extreme, feel free to request a revision, I don't mind. Only, point out a few to give me a few starters ok? I'm not good at finding my own mistakes, hehe.


End file.
